are you gonna be my girl?
by necking
Summary: "Octavia, right?" Raven asked, breaking the silence. Octavia nodded. "And you're Raven," she said, before pushing the mic down, sliding her fingers into the other's hair, and finally meeting Raven's lips with her own. or basically clarke throws lexa a birthday party every week and raven and octavia suck at reading each other


"No."

"Lex, come on. Isn't it a little weird to you that we've been dating for, like, two months and I still don't know your birthday?"

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I just don't understand why this is such a big deal to you," Lexa reasoned, "it's just another day."

"Listen. Birthdays were always a big thing growing up in the Griffin household. I gotta know it so you can understand how cool they are!"

"No."

Clarke pouted childishly. "You know mine!"

"That's because you let me, as well as all one thousand, four hundred, and seventy-eight of your Facebook friends know. It also helped that you told me six months in advance."

"Alright, fine." She huffed. Lexa nodded in thanks, believing Clarke had finally given up on her pestering.

She turned her gaze back to the television, missing the grin slowly etching itself onto Clarke's face as an idea formed into her mind.

…

"So, where do you want to go now?"

Fridays were normally their date nights, but Clarke had a different idea.

"Sorry, could you just take me home? I'm not feeling too well," Clarke lied.

Lexa shifted her eyes over to Clarke. "Is it your stomach? Did you get food poisoning? I told you we shouldn't have gone to Taco Bel-"

"Lex, relax. I think I've just got a bit of a headache from all the memorizing in bio today."

"If you're sure," Lexa said, eyeing her suspiciously before focusing back on the road.

Clarke mentally let out a sigh of relief. Lexa could normally tell when she was hiding something. She pulled out her phone to warn Anya.

The Blonde One 8:48pm  
we're 2 mins away

The Blonde One 8:48pm  
get everyone to hide now

Anya 8:59pm

o shit lmao kk

…

Raven loved parties. She really did. It'd been awhile since she'd gotten laid, and she'd be damned if she had to sleep with Finn, her cop-out, again. It wasn't that he was bad in bed, it was more like she was in desperate need for something new.

"Suck on that, Murphy!"

Raven snapped out of her thoughts to watch Murphy sulk over his loss at beer pong. When she turned to see who had beaten him, Raven smirked. She'd found her something new. With her blue eyes and dark brown hair, Raven could already picture her in her bed.

Just as she took the last gulp of her drink in preparation for talking to the beer pong goddess, the music stopped.

"Everybody, shut the fuck up!" Anya yelled, "Clarke and Lexa'll be here in a minute. Go hide!"

Fuck, Raven cursed. She quickly ducked behind the counter. 34, 35, 36… Raven counted. She heard a car door slamming and voices getting closer.

"Clarke, I swear to God, if you pretended to be sick tonight so we could have sex, I'm going to kill you."

"What if I let you top tonight?"

Oh, so Clarke's the top. Raven chuckled.

"Really?" Lexa replied, much too eagerly, "I mean, I guess I could make an exception," she agreed, unlocking the door.

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled, shocking an already flustered Lexa.

Raven glanced back to where the hot brunette was before, slightly disappointed that she'd disappeared. She instead opted for joining the crowd of people already teasing Lexa about being a bottom.

…

"Do you know her?"

"Know who?"

"Her," Bellamy said, pointing over her shoulder.

Octavia turned to follow where his finger was pointing.

Fuck, she's hot. Octavia thought. "No," unfortunately, "why?"

"She keeps staring at you."

"Shut up," Octavia blushed, finally looking away from the girl. "She wasn't just now."

"There! She's looking again."

"Bell! Stop pointing!" Octavia exclaimed, slapping his hand down.

He shook his hand in pain, glaring at her as he did so. "Fine."

There was an awkward pause. Then, "is she still looking?

...

It wasn't until eight shots and one beer later that Raven saw the girl again. She turned to ask Clarke (who, in a rare moment, was not making out with Lexa) about the mystery girl.

"Clarke, who is that?"

Clarke followed Raven's gaze. "That guy? That's Bellamy."

"No, no," Raven said, shaking her head, "that girl, with the dark hair and light eyes."

Clarke squinted through her alcohol-fogged vision. "Her? I don't know. She's probably one of Lexa's friends." Clarke turned to ask Lexa, "Lex, who is tha-" only to be cut off by Lexa punching Clarke's mouth with her own.

Raven scoffed. Lexa only had one beer and was already drunk off her ass. She looked back to where the mystery girl was standing, just to watch her leave with the guy called 'Bellamy'. Scowling, Raven crushed her red cup, leaving the two lovers wrapped up in each other, and went to search for Finn. It's a cop-out kind of night.

…

"Clarke, if you're trying to throw me another surprise party, it won't work. I can tell, there are too many cars parked on our street."

Clarke laughed. "Yeah, this party is for you, but the surprise is for the pizza man."

"What?"

"We're gonna surprise the pizza man, Lex."

Raven laughed at Lexa's look of confusion, unbuckling her seatbelt to prepare for the oncoming party.

"We're gonna order a bunch of pizzas and yell 'surprise' at the pizza man when he comes to deliver them," Raven heard Clarke explain from behind her.

"Bonus if he stays to party with us." Raven added, opening the door to Clarke's house.

It'd been eight days since Lexa's last birthday party, ("Lex, if you won't tell me when your birthday is, I guess we'll have to celebrate it every week. You know, so that there's no way I can miss it.") and Raven was more than ready to unwind after a long day of engine readings.

Unsurprisingly, the party was already in full swing. Raven headed straight for the alcohol, leaving the two behind at the door before she could third-wheel any longer.

…

Octavia Blake was tired. She'd had a messy week at school, what with her three psych tests and two essays, and Bellamy wouldn't stop hounding her about her schoolwork. Sure, she loved her brother, he was a cool guy, but he was stressing her out. She thanked Lexa in her head for dating a girl who loved her enough to throw her a party every weekend. She really needed this to relax.

Filling her solo cup with cheap beer, she looked up to find the cute girl from the previous party.

"Hey," Octavia greeted her, excited at their proximity.

The girl simply nodded at her and took Octavia's place to fill her own cup.

Jeez, guess she doesn't talk much. Octavia thought. "What's your name?"

"Raven. You?"

"Octavia."

"Cool," she answered, pointedly avoiding Octavia's eyes. "I'll see you around."

Octavia frowned. Okay… That was a little rude?

…

"I'm not sure what made me think you were joking," Lexa started, "but I really didn't think you would follow through with this scheme."

"Babe, you know who I am. Once I make a commitment, I make a commitment." Clarke said, smirking at her girlfriend.

The party had just started, and this week, Clarke stubbornly decided it had to be Rubik's Cube themed. ("Rae, it's perfect! People'll have to strip to exchange clothes while they talk to strangers!")

Lexa sighed. "If I tell you my birthday, can you promise me that these won't be a weekly thing anymore? I'm not sure I'm a fan of waking up to a horrible headache in the morning."

"What about waking up to me in between your le-"

"-April twenty-third!" Lexa interrupted hastily, side eying Raven, whose interest was suddenly piqued at Clarke's comment.

"Aha!" Clarke exclaimed, her drink almost spilling in her excitement. "Okay, okay. This is the last party, I swear."

"Until her actual birthday," Raven added quietly into Clarke's ear.

Clarke chuckled at that, laughing even harder when Lexa's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Rae, look at that girl over there," Clarke said, trying to avoid Lexa's pointed stare.

Raven tried to follow Clarke's gaze, only to find it was too crowded to pick out who she was talking about. "Which one?"

"That one, over there, doing karaoke. She's so your type."

She stared at the girl who was currently singing Wannabe. It was the same mystery girl from the two previous parties, the one with long brown hair and light eyes.

"Oh yeah, she definitely is," Raven agreed, shifting her feet as she felt an unfamiliar swooping feeling in her stomach. What the fuck was that?

"Her top's cute too," Clarke added, "you should fuck her so you can have it, especially since it matches your pants." she insisted, smugly.

Raven frowned, recognizing the same tall, handsome guy singing next to her from two weeks ago. "But isn't she with Bellamy? I'm not about that cheating life."

Lexa finally joined in on the conversation, forgetting to be pretend-angry at Clarke. "Her? And Bellamy?" Lexa laughed, "Bellamy is her brother. She's single, Raven. I think she would be very much interested in you as well."

The engineer swallowed, hard. She hadn't felt this nervous about a girl in a while. Drunk Raven would've gone and talked to her without hesitation, but tipsy Raven could see she was a lot prettier and way more out of her league than she originally thought. Without her beer goggles, this girl looked like more than just a drunk hookup.

"What's her name?" Raven asked, stalling for time.

"Why don't you go over there and find out?" Lexa said, while downing a shot.

Raven sighed, knowing she wouldn't be getting anymore information from Lexa. That little bit of alcohol was enough to get Lexa drunk for the next decade. She stole Clarke's drink, gulped down some liquid courage, and made her way toward the karaoke station.

…

"O? I'm gonna get a drink, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks." Octavia replied.

"Okay, if you're sure," Bellamy said, dropping his mic on the sofa before heading to the kitchen.

Bellamy had taken to focusing his time spent with Octavia on fun to distract her from her academics, finally noticing the stress was getting to her. She was grateful for Bellamy, happy that he was so present in her life, but she wanted to be able to go to parties without him there. Honestly, I can take care of myself, Octavia thought.

Shrugging, she turned back to the TV to play her next song. She closed her eyes, dancing along to the familiar tambourine solo in the intro, while waiting on the heavy bass line.

"I said, 'a one, two, three, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine,'" she started, "I said, 'you look so fine, and I really wanna make you mine!'"

Just as Octavia was preparing for the next line, a voice that was definitely not Bellamy's interrupted her.

"Oh, four, five, six, c'mon and get your kicks, now you don't need money when you look like that, do ya, honey?"

She turned to the newcomer, finding the cute but rude girl from last week. Octavia raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, wondering what made her change her mind. The girl, Raven, Octavia remembered, just winked in response, gesturing for Octavia to take the next line.

Everything seemed to go smoothly for the next few lines, with them taking turns singing every other line, until Raven got her turn at the end of the second chorus. "I said, 'are you gonna be my girl?'" she passionately sang, staring right at Octavia as she did so.

Octavia's mouth went dry, but she fell to her knees to prepare for the guitar solo anyway, dropping her mic in the process as she shredded on her air guitar. She was still on the floor when Raven started singing the outro, almost yelling into the mic.

"I know we ain't got much to say, before I let you get away, yeah!" Raven screamed.

Octavia got up from the floor then, just in time to join her yelling the last few "be my girl"''s into Raven's mic.

"Are you gonna be my… Girl?" The two yelled into the one mic, their mouths pressed to it.

There was a silence between them then, their foreheads touching and sweaty, breathing hard and staring, daring the other to look away.

"Octavia, right?" Raven asked, breaking the silence.

Octavia nodded. "And you're Raven," she said, before pushing the mic down, sliding her fingers into the other's hair, and finally meeting Raven's lips with her own.

…

"Raven?" Octavia asked, taking a break from kissing Raven.

"Yeah?"

They were still at Clarke's house, having been attached at the mouth for about forty-five minutes. It was out of sheer luck (or maybe's Raven's thirst) that Bellamy hadn't found them yet- Clarke's house was only so big.

"What made you change your mind? About me?" She asked, pushing off the wall in the dark corner Raven decided would be a great place to make out.

"What do you mean?"

"Last week, you didn't seem into me? Why the sudden change-"

"-Fucking hell!" Raven yelled angrily, feeling a cold liquid spilling down her back. She whirled around to see who the clumsy fuck-up of a person was, scowling even harder when she saw Murphy's face.

He just shrugged in response, letting out the most insincere "sorry."

"Buddy, what the fuck-" she started, but Octavia tugged insistently on her hand.

"Look, I'm pissed too, but he isn't worth it. He's probably angry that he can't beat me at beer pong." she said.

"Listen, I let you win-"

"We can probably steal a shirt from Clarke," Octavia interrupted.

Raven nodded hesitantly, her annoyance slowly fading. "Okay, yeah, you're right."

She smiled at Raven, before turning back to glower at Murphy. "Next time, I kick your ass," Octavia warned, before leading Raven to Clarke's room.

…

In hindsight, they really should have seen it coming. It was a party at Clarke's house, and Lexa already had her shot of the night. How they didn't think of this before they opened the door, Raven didn't know. "Oh, God!" she exclaimed, shielding her eyes as Octavia slammed the door closed.

"Fuck off!" They heard Clarke yell from behind the door.

"Well, that's an image that I'll never get out of my head," Raven said, eyes closed shut in an attempt to erase Clarke's o-face from her memory.

"Yeah, yeah, disgusting," Octavia agreed hastily, "but we gotta get out of here. Look," she pointed down the hall, where Bellamy had just entered with a girl Octavia remembered to be Gina.

"Isn't that your brother? What's the issu-"

Octavia covered Raven's mouth with her hand. "Look. If you want any of this tonight," she gestured toward herself, "then we can't let him see us together."

…

They make it to Raven's car in record time. It was a lot neater in the inside than it was on the outside, Octavia noticed. From the exterior, it looked like a hunk of metal on wheels. But from the inside, it was completely different with a high tech looking dashboard and brand new seats.

Raven grimaced as she sat down on her seat, her shirt sticking uncomfortably to her back.

"Y'know, another way to solve your wet shirt problem is to just take it off," Octavia suggested.

"This is a Rubik's Cube party. Maybe we should trade shirts?"

Octavia bit her lip, trying not to smile. "Are you trying to get me wet?"

"I wouldn't need to trade shirts with you to make that happen."

"Prove it," Octavia said, reaching over the console to meet Raven's waiting lips. It was getting heated real fast, considering Octavia decided to just dive right into the kiss, licking her way into Raven's mouth and not even trying to be quiet. It was when she reached for the hem of Raven's shirt, though, that the latter remembered Octavia's interruption.

"Wait, wait, what was that thing you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" Raven breathed out, feeling unsure about Octavia only being another one-night stand.

"What thing?"

"That thing you wanted to ask about before… It seemed important."

"Oh, that," Octavia sighed, wistfully. "It really isn't."

"Okay, but what was it?" Raven asked curiously, noticing the abrupt mood change.

"Last week, you seemed really distant and rude? But this week, you're up for anything. Why?"

Raven laughed, remembering why she'd been so cold. "I was wound up, I wanted to find someone to do, and I didn't think you were an option because of Bellamy."

"Bellamy?" Octavia scowled. "Did he say something about me?"

"No, no… I thought you two were dating," she revealed, hesitantly.

Octavia's face crinkled in disgust. "Ew."

"Yeah," Raven agreed, embarrassed.

There was a long silent pause. The longer it went on, the more sober Raven became. And the more sober she became, the more she understood what that feeling was in her stomach earlier.

Struggling to keep the conversation going, Raven said the first thing that came to her mind. "He could say anything he wants about you. I mean, look at you. I'd want to do you no matter what."

Fuck, Raven thought, noticing Octavia's eyes darken. That was probably the opposite of what I should've said. She shifted in her seat to face Octavia more. "I'm sorry, that-"

"-Is that all that matters to you? Doing me?" She asked, her voice husky.

Raven smirked. "That depends. If you're a good enough kisser, maybe I'll let you take me out."

"Did you forget about the last hour?"

"Remind me."

Octavia immediately complied, twirling her finger in a lock of Raven's hair and leaning in. But before Raven could move forward and catch her lips in a kiss, Octavia had already pulled away.

"Yes."

"What?"

"In the words of Jet, yes, I'm gonna be your girl." Octavia said, stepping out of the car. "Change your crusty-ass shirt when you pick me up tomorrow."

"But I don't have your number-" the words die in her throat when she realised that Octavia had closed the door before she could say them.

…

When Raven woke the morning after, she noticed the absence of a pain between her thighs. She picked up her phone, about to text Lexa for Octavia's number, when she noticed one new message.

Unknown Number 3:47am: so was i a good enough kisser to matter?

Raven 12:24pm: you're all that matters to me

Octavia 12:24pm: that was kind of cheesy

Raven 12:26pm: if all that matters is whats on the inside, then youre all that matters because i really want you inside of me

Raven 12:26pm: better?

Octavia 12:26pm: much.

A rush of anticipation hit her of things to come. Raven smiled. Definitely not a one-night stand.


End file.
